Life is a Highway
by Amberleaf le Haunt
Summary: After a mission, Tony informs Thor that his constantly using Mjolnir to fly everywhere is freaking out some citizens of Manhattan. What is a demigod to do? Tony suggests that Thor learn to drive, but then Loki declares that he wants to learn, too. "I mean, when two Norse gods are involved, what could possibly go wrong? Right?"
1. Chapter 1

Life is a Highway

**After a mission, Tony informs Thor that his constantly using Mjolnir to fly everywhere is freaking out some citizens of Manhattan. What is a demigod to do? Tony suggests that Thor learn to drive, but then Loki declares that he wants to learn, too. "I mean, when two Norse gods are involved, what could possibly go wrong? Right?"**

* * *

**Hey hey! :D So I had this idea last night, or a few days ago; I can't remember. (I'm sick, so my brain is addled. I forgot what I was doing while _ordering at McDonald's_ probably about five or six times last night, and I probably looked like the biggest idiot on the planet, too!) ****I've got some free time in Accounting class because the class is about 40 minutes long and today is the last day before the Christmas break, lol. Sooo, I decided to write the first chapter, hehe! xD; I also had to get it off of the school computer _somehow_ so that I had it for the Christmas break, haha. _;**

**Oh, one last thing: Loki was sent to live in Stark Tower with the Avengers for redemption. It's been maybe around 6 months to a year now, I haven't quite decided yet, and it's actually going quite well! :D This is _not_ set in my Lokimotive Engineer universe, in case you haven't quite figured that out yet. :D**

**Disclaimer: On par with popular belief, I do not, actually, own the Avengers, Marvel, or any of their various subsidiaries.**

* * *

A mission had just ended and Thor was gearing up to go to the store. He was swinging Mjolnir around, spinning it in preparation for takeoff, when suddenly Tony ran out onto the landing pad, flailing his arms around in large circles reminiscent of windmill turbines, yelling, "Stop!"

Thor stopped swinging Mjolnir and simply looked at him. "What?"

"I said, stop!" Tony repeated himself. "You can't fly to the store."

"But why not?" Thor inquired, thoroughly confused.

"Well, uh, we've had some complaints from concerned citizens, especially elderly ones, that your flying startles and frightens them a little," Tony explained, sounding rather strangely apologetic. "So, I'm afraid that flying is out of the question, at least for the next little while, and until we get some more recognition from the public and the press. I'm sorry."

"But then how am I to get around?" Thor asked.

"Well..." Tony fidgeted with his fingers a little. "This is probably an absolutely _terrible_ idea, but I could probably... teach you how to drive?"

There was the sound of a door opening, and then a voice cackled, "That _is_ a terrible idea, Stark." And Loki strolled casually into view.

"Oh, great; what is it _now_?" Tony groaned. "Accidentally set fire to one of my labs again?"

"Well, yes, but that's beside the point," Loki said, waving a hand dismissively. "If you are going to teach _Thor_ to drive, then I request that you teach me, too."

"I... um... okay." Tony paused for a moment, looking slightly unsure, and then his face broke into a maniacal grin. "I mean, when two Norse gods are involved, then what can possibly go wrong?" He looked at their faces, Thor's confused and Loki's actually eager.

"Right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**And Chapter 2 awaits! xD;**

* * *

"All righty, well," Tony said as he climbed into the driver's seat of a ratty old SUV that he had lying around the underground garage of Stark Tower. "We're going to leave the city and it'll be about an hour's drive, okay?"

But neither Thor nor Loki were listening. "Hey, what...?" He looked up, and the two demigods were standing outside of the car, arguing. Loki was currently blocking the front passenger side door to the car with his body.

"No, but _I_ want to sit in the front!" he snapped. "You can sit in the front some other time, Thor!"

"But I want to-" Thor began, but Tony hit the button to open the window, resulting in Loki almost falling with his butt first _into_ the car.

"Look, stop arguing, all right?" Tony suggested, trying to remain calm while inwardly thinking, _What have I done?_ "Loki, get into the front seat, _now_. Thor, get into the back seat." Each brother did as he was told, Loki triumphantly and Thor grumbling reluctantly all the way. However, that wasn't the end of their problems.

"There's isn't enough room for my legs!" Thor wailed as Loki pushed his seat back to accommodate for the space that _his_ legs took up.

Tony just sighed. "Loki," he said, looking at the aforementioned demigod beside him, "can you maybe, you know... move your seat back up?"

"No," Loki said irritably, sounding annoyed that he had even been asked.

"And why not?" Tony asked patiently.

"Because _then_ there will not be enough room for _my_ legs," Loki said, as if it were obvious.

"All right." Tony sighed and twisted around to look at Thor. "Well, Thor, since you're taller-" he did, of course, ignore Loki's death glare aimed at his face "-then we'll switch you two around. You be in the front seat, and Loki in the back. Sound good?"

"Well, no, but-" Loki began muttering, but he was cut off by a _way_ too smug-sounding Thor.

"Excellent!" Thor boomed.

* * *

"Why can't we take one of your nice race cars, Stark?" Loki complained, once they had everything all sorted out and he was sitting in the back seat.

"Well, um, because you'd probably wreck it, and I don't really want one of my babies to be destroyed?" Tony sighed. "I know, I know, I'm a billionaire and all that, but there's just too much chance that you'll wreck them beyond repair. Like, really." He pulled out of the garage. "You have your licenses with you, right?" he asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"I do," Loki quickly affirmed, pulling his learner's permit out of his pocket.

"Awesome. What about you, Thor?"

Thor rustled around for a little bit before finally looking up all shame-faced and admitting, "No, it appears that I have forgotten mine."

"All right," Loki sighed. "Where do you think you left it?"

"On the dresser in my room," Thor informed him.

"One moment, then. You don't have to stop the car, Stark." Loki closed his eyes and his image shimmered for just a moment before he reappeared fully solid, Thor's license card shimmering into being in his left hand, which he held up triumphantly. "Here you go, Thor," was all he said, reaching around his seat to deliver the license into his brother's waiting hand.

They had decided to do things "the legal way", as Loki oh-so-eloquently put it. They went through the whole process of getting a driver's license in New York City "the legal way", although there had been some confusion because, obviously, the two Norse god brothers had no proper ID. But people _were_ generally more accommodating when you threw the words "Avengers" and "money" from a certain clever billionaire in there, of course…

* * *

About an hour later they were at their destination: a large empty parking lot next to a _massive_ concert building just outside of the busiest part of the city.

"Okay, well," Tony said, throwing the car in first gear and pulling the hand brake up. "We're here. Who wants to go first?"

"Of course, I do," Loki declared smoothly before Thor had a chance to speak.

"Well, all righty then. Thor, get out of the front seat and move around to the back. Preferably to the sides so that Loki can see out his rear view mirror because, you know, you're kind of tall. Loki, you get into the driver's seat and I'll sit beside you," Tony instructed as he grabbed the keys and hopped out of the vehicle. He didn't trust Loki not to somehow ruin the car if he was left to his own devices for too long, he was sorry to say. Loki hopped into the driver's seat as Tony folded himself into the front passenger seat and immediately started looking around at his waist level and asking, "Do I _have_ to wear the seatbelt?" as he held up the buckle currently in his right hand.

"Um." Tony blinked. "Are you asking just for right now or in general?"

"In general," Loki said without missing a beat.

"Ummm. Lokster," Tony began, "You _do_ know that's illegal. Right?"

"Oh, is it?" Loki asked, looking faintly interested as he gazed at the seat belt buckle still in his hand. "I had no idea."

**Oh dear, Loki, LOL! xD; How could you have missed THAT little bit of information, eh...? ;) Just for the record, I don't know anything about hte licensing in New York City, but I live in Ontario, Canada and I'm currently going through the graduated licensing program, in order to hopefully eventually get my driver's license. There are three levels:**

** - G1 (learner's permit)**

** - G2 (something of a probationary license)**

** - G (full driver's license)**

**I've currently got a G1 license, so I can only drive with my parents in the front passenger seat beside me, basically. But once I get my G2 then I'll at least be able to drive on my own! And on _freeways_, too! High speeds! Woo hoo! :D**

**/little speed demon xD; ****(Ehehe!****)**


End file.
